finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Conde Petie Mountain Path
The Conde Petie Mountain Path is a location in Final Fantasy IX. It leads from Conde Petie to the areas beyond it, such as the Iifa Tree and Madain Sari. The Mountain Path becomes inaccessible in endgame. Story After their wedding, Zidane and Garnet present themselves to the Watchman brothers as husband and wife to gain access to the Sanctuary. As they start to leave, a girl and a moogle run by, followed by the dwarves shouting "Thief!" Vivi and Quina rejoin the party and they agree to continue the journey. They arrive at the Mountain Path only to find that the girl from before is stuck on a branch. When her pet moogle, Mog, notices the party, it flees and the girl becomes desperate. The party approaches her and she is surprised that, unlike herself, none of them have horns. She begs for help and dissuades Quina from eating her, turning to chasing after Mog instead. Quina jumps to another part of the path and the impact drops the girl from the branch and she lands on Zidane's arms. She thanks him and introduces herself as Eiko. Eiko joins the party and they decide to escort her home. On their way there, Zidane, Vivi and Garnet lay eyes on the massive Iifa Tree. The party is attacked by the Hilgigars and, after defeating it, they move on to Eiko's home in Madain Sari. After the party visits Terra, the Mountain Path along with Conde Petie are inaccessible due to Iifa roots blocking all entrances. Items * Ether * Remedy * Tent * Blue Stone * Red Stone * Yellow Stone * Green Stone * Moonstone Magic Tag, Tent and Ether can be purchased from Stiltzkin for 666 gil. Quests Moonstone There are several statues along the path that hold colored stones. If all of the stones are collected and placed in another statue, the party will receive a Moonstone. The Moonstone can be used as an Add-on and, when equipped on Eiko, Carbuncle will use Pearl Light, which casts Shell (short animation) or Shell and Protect (long animation) on the party. Catching Oglops If the player catches an Oglop in the Conde Petie Mountain Path and brings it to Bryan Rootrunner in Conde Petie, he'll give the player an Oglop card. Blu Mag Quina can Eat Gnoll or Troll to learn Vanish, and Ochu to learn LV3 Def-Less. Enemies * Gnoll * Gnoll x2 * Ochu * Troll * Troll x2 * Hilgigars (Boss) Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Musical themes The theme of Conde Petie Mountain Path is "Conde Petie". Gallery ;Artwork Conde Petie Mountain Path Statues FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art of the statues. Conde-Petie-Mountain-Path-Artwork.JPG|Concept art. Conde-Petie-Mountain-Path-Artwork2.JPG|Concept art. Mountain Path FF9 Art 5.jpg|Concept art. Mountain Path FF9 Art 4.jpg|Concept art. Mountain Path FF9 Art 3.jpg|Concept art. Mountain Path FF9 Art 2.jpg|Concept art. Mountain Path FF9 Art 1.jpg|Concept art. Conde Petie Mountain Path FFIX Art (Flowers).jpg|Concept art. ;Backgrounds and Screenshots OutsideMountainPath.jpg|Outside the mountain path. MountainPathTrail1.png|Mountain path. MountainPathTrail2.png|Mountain path. MountainPathTrail3.png|Mountain path. MountainPathRoots1.png|Mountain path. MountainPathRoots3.png|Mountain path. MountainPathRoots4.png|Mountain path. MountainPathRoots5.png|Mountain path. MountainPath2-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. MountainPath3-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background. Trivia * If the player uses Eiko's Summon command for the first time against the Hilgigars, after the battle Zidane will be surprised and comment on her use of eidolons. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX